Concoction of Bleach Stories
by Lady Kuchiki36
Summary: Each story is based between 200-300 words. There are different pairings, with different scenes, and if anyone would like something specific, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **_When you have nothing better to do in life than create random drabbles for Bleach and eat vanilla wafers from the box, there is something to be said about that.

Each story is between 200 and 300 words long (excluding all this babbling from me). It's a drabble type thing, but not terribly short, and not terribly long at the same time. Oh, and each chapter is it's own 'world' I guess you could say. So none of them are related. Enjoy!

_**Title: **__Trees  
__**Pairings: **__Byakuya and Hisana maybe, but it's faint…Rukia is involved__**  
Time to Write: **__Approximately 43 minutes _

Never would she say it aloud, but Rukia loved to climb the tall and graceful cherry blossom trees present in the backyard of the Kuchiki Mansion. As the sun would set, she'd slip off her shoes and place her bare feet on the braches, hoisting herself higher, and higher until the world beneath her seemed almost non-existent.

On a particularly warm summer day, as the blossoms swayed in the gentle wind, Rukia was lost in thought deep within the branches when she heard the soft thud of footsteps on the mushy ground. Casting her violet eyes to the ground she caught a glimpse of her brother gliding towards her older sister's grave, surrounded by delicate flowers.

He kneeled there, and bowed his head, black hair falling forward. She arched herself to try and get a better view. He was quiet, sharing a peaceful, serene moment with his late wife.

He murmured something, to low for Rukia to hear, and she again tried to strain herself closer. Suddenly, a branch gave way, and she tumbled down. Byakuya glanced up, startled, and his eyes settled on her.

"Rukia." His tone was quiet, with a hint of, what was it? Loneliness, anger?

"Nii-sama…" Her voice was quiet, guilty.

He looked away from her, back to the granite grave, and opened an arm towards her. "Do you wish to join me?"

Her breath caught in her throat. Sharing such a private moment with her brother didn't come often.

She stood up, sat next to him, and reached for his hand. He didn't pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **_My friend (fireheaven2) wrote this, and I decided to put it on here, along with the request to do so from her...so enjoy her story! She also says you got to read between the lines with this one. :D

Note: This one is 360 words. She get's a break from the 200-300 rule. Lucky her!

_**Title: **__Last Goodbyes_

_**Pairings: **__Ichigo and Senna  
_

Shadows played on the buildings, the moonlight flickering through the swift clouds. The night was calm and quiet, everybody retired to their beds. The wind eased through the alleys and trees, a peaceful feeling covering the sleeping town.

Ichigo softly snored in his bed, weary from his daily hollow hunting. His face had lost the firm worried expression it usually wore, making his face look boyish. Rukia often said the only time he looked fifteen was in his sleep.

As the clock's hands came together at the 12, the window slid open, a limber figure slipping into the room. The footsteps were light and careful, moving towards the defenseless representative shinigami. A slender hand caressed his face, moonlight illuminating the intruder's face. The girl sighed, her eyes closing as she kneeled on the ground, her hand never moving.

She drew in a gasp as Ichigo moved and enveloped her hand, his eyes glaring into her amber ones. Once he recognized who was there however, his gaze softened and his voice was full of care and tenderness.

"Senna."

She smiled up at him, her hand warm in his grasp. Ichigo pulled her into an embrace, his strong arms easily hugging her small frame. He breathed in her scent, the autumn scent that only she could bring.

Ichigo held on, even as he felt her tears drip onto his shoulders, even as he felt her warmth ebb away, even as he felt the blood spread through his shirt and onto his skin. He held his smile and held on, showing no falter in his love or resolve to be with her until the end.

Senna only smiled in gratitude, knowing that their future was inevitable, her pain overshadowed by the love that mirrored Ichigo's.

Her breaths grew shallow and her consciousness started to slip away, but her bright eyes never lost their light as she beamed up at Ichigo. Her cold lips pressed onto his for the last time, her strength finally gone.

Ichigo sat in his bed and stroked Senna's hair, toying with the ribbon that she was fond to keep around her ponytail. His tears came slowly, his chest quivering with silent sobs.

"I will always love you…" he whispered, unable to ever know that she held on to her shriveling life just to here those words.


End file.
